1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to improved ride surfaces for sliding-type ride attractions, water rides and the like and, in particular, to a variably tensionable membrane ride surface for a simulated surfing wave ride attraction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water parks and water ride attractions have increased in popularity over the years as an enjoyable family diversion during the hot summer months. Each year water parks invest hundreds of thousands of dollars for ever larger and more exciting water ride attractions to attract increasing numbers of park patrons.
One particularly exciting attraction is the simulated surfing wave water ride attraction known commercially as Flow Rider(copyright). In this attraction, riders ride upon an injected flow of high-speed sheet water flow that is continuously propelled up an inclined ride surface. The thickness and velocity of the injected sheet flow relative to the angle of the inclined ride surface is such that it creates simultaneously a hydroplaning or sliding effect between the ride surface and the rider and/or ride vehicle and also a drag or pulling effect upon a rider and/or ride vehicle hydroplaning upon the sheet flow. By balancing the upward-acting drag forces and the downward-acting gravitational forces, skilled riders are able to maneuver a surfboard (or xe2x80x9cflow boardxe2x80x9d) upon the injected sheet water flow and perform surfing-like water skimming maneuvers thereon for extended periods of time thereby achieving a simulated and/or enhanced surfing wave experience.
For example, my U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,280, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, first disclosed the concept of an artificial simulated wave water ride attraction of this type having an inclined ride surface covered with an injected sheet flow of water upon which riders could perform water skimming maneuvers simulative of actual ocean surfing. Sheet flow water rides are currently in widespread use at many water parks and other locations around the world. Such rides allow the creation of an ideal live-action surfing wave experience even in areas that do not have access to beaches or an ocean.
These and other similar attractions have enjoyed immense popularity among park-going patrons. Owners and operators of park facilities that have installed such attractions have enjoyed significant improvements in park patronage due to the simulated wave water ride attractions and the particularly desirable patrons they attract. In fact, some park owners have demanded more challenging and larger, more powerful wave ride attractions in a bid to attract the most skilled and masterful riders to their parks and to accommodate large-scale professional competitions and the like.
However, current manufacturing techniques are limited in the ability to inexpensively produce large-scale surfing wave ride attractions and the like (e.g. slides, flumes, water coasters, bowls, half-pipes, etc.). According to the current state of the art, ride surfaces for such attractions are generally fabricated from concrete and/or one or more pre-molded fiberglass sections which are sanded smooth and then bolted or otherwise assembled together to form a single, generally continuous ride surface. The ride surface is typically assembled on site and secured to a suitable supporting framework. For ride surfaces susceptible to impacts from riders, a lubricious and/or soft coated foam material is typically adhered or bonded to the exposed xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d upper concrete or fiberglass support surface to provide a composite ride surface that is both strong enough to support one or more riders, while providing a xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d non-injurious surface to riders who may fall thereon.
Such composite foam/fiberglass/concrete ride surfaces are expensive and time-consuming to produce. They also suffer from certain physical and other limitations which have made these and other similar composite ride surfaces cost-prohibitive for larger-width ride attractions. The physical demands placed on the ride surface dramatically increase with width, sometimes requiring additional engineering and structural reinforcement to ensure adequate safety and durability. Also, due to size limitations of standard commercial shipping containers, it is often commercially infeasible to prefabricate a large, contoured ride surface as a single integral structure. Presently, most large ride surfaces are poured in concrete on-site and sculpted by hand using highly skilled laborers. But this is an expensive and time-consuming process and depends upon the availability of a suitably skilled local labor force. An alternative approach includes assembling a large number of smaller fiberglass components or sections and securing them to an underlying supporting framework on site. However, this manufacturing and assembly technique produces undesirable seams which can have an adverse affect on the compliance and support characteristics of the underlying ride surface. Because these seams create discontinuities in an otherwise continuous, ride surface, certain latent or imposed stresses, such as thermal expansion and contraction, can have a tendency to focus or concentrate strain energy at the seams, leading to possible buckling and/or cracking of the ride surface at or around the seams. This, in turn, can create undesirable warpage and/or rippling of the ride surface, which can adversely affect ride performance and increase maintenance costs.
In addition, the coated foam material is typically available commercially in only limited widths. Thus, for wider ride surfaces multiple swaths of such foam material must be adhered or bonded to the underlying support surface in a side-by-side fashion with closely abutting edges. But perfectly contiguous alignment and abutment is a difficult condition to achieve and, in any event, the technique creates undesirable seams which are susceptible to ripping, tearing or peeling in addition to some or all of the other deleterious effects described above. The seams in the foam covering and/or the foam covering itself can often leak and thereby admit water in between the foam material and the underlying fiberglass ride surface and/or in between the foam material and the lubricious surface coating thereon. This can cause the formation of undesirable xe2x80x9cblistersxe2x80x9d which, again, can adversely affect ride performance. If not immediately arrested, the blisters can quickly degenerate into a major ride surface delamination problem, possibly requiring complete resurfacing of the ride surface. Again, this increases the expense of maintaining a ride attraction having such composite foam/fiberglass/concrete ride surface or other xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d support surface. These and other manufacturing and structural hurdles have made the large ride attractions quite expensive to construct and maintain.
Current state-of-the-art composite fiberglass and concrete ride surfacesxe2x80x94due to their rigid and static naturexe2x80x94also fail to filly simulate the kinematic motion and reactive hydraulic forces or xe2x80x9cbouncexe2x80x9d associated with true deep-water ocean surfing. A stiff, unyielding ride surface can thus impair or hinder ride performance and maneuverability of amateur riders, particularly in flat or gently curved sections of the ride.
Accordingly, there is a need for an alternative ride surface and method of fabrication thereof which does not suffer from all or some of the aforenoted drawbacks.
A ride surface constructed in accordance with the present invention overcomes some or all of the aforenoted drawbacks and disadvantages. In one preferred embodiment the invention provides a membrane ride surface fabricated from a relatively inexpensive fabric, plastic film or composite material that is placed under tension over a supporting framework. Advantageously, the tensioned membrane ride surface in accordance with the invention serves the dual purpose of providing structural support for water flow and riders thereon while at the same time providing an impact safe surface that is non-injurious to riders who may fall thereon. Because the membrane material serves both support and impact functions, there is no need to adhere an additional foam layer material thereon to provide protection from rider impacts. This results in a less-expensive, more durable and long-lasting ride surface that is not afflicted by the aforementioned blistering and delamination problems. Moreover, because the membrane is stretched and tensioned to form a supporting ride surface, it is capable of absorbing significantly more energy during rider impact, as compared to a layer of soft foam material adhered to a relatively hard fiberglass support surface. Thus it is safer for riders and facilitates more extreme and exciting maneuvering, such as flips, spins, twists, lip bashes, and cartwheels, with a greater degree of safety. Advantageously, the membrane is also capable of supporting varying tensions and so the compliance or xe2x80x9ctrampoline effectxe2x80x9d of the ride surface can be adjusted to provide a desired level of bounce and reactive forces to accommodate varying rider skill levels and/or to provide a more xe2x80x9cdeep waterxe2x80x9d surfing feel by more closely simulating the hydraulic forces associated with deep-water surfing on a propagating ocean wave.
Suitable membrane materials can be purchased and/or glued/hemmed/welded together to form any desired width of contiguous material. Thus a single integral ride surfacing material may be provided that can easily be packaged and shipped using standard shipping containers and the like. The ride surface and the underlying supporting frame can easily be assembled and adjusted on site with standard assembly tooling (e.g., a ratchet, wrench, and tensioning bar). Thus, on-site labor and material costs are significantly reduced.
The membrane ride surface is preferably formed from a substantially contiguous sheet of fabric/plastic and/or other strong, pliable sheet material. The membrane is tensioned at its edges to provide the desired rigidity to support a sheet water flow and riders thereon while at the same time providing sufficient compliance to provide energy absorption in the event of a fallen rider impacting the ride surface. Advantageously, the tensioned membrane design provides inherent flexibility in that the tension of the membrane can be adjusted actively and/or passively in order to accommodate different and varied ride experiences. Also, the shape of the membrane ride surface (and, thus, the size, shape and nature of the sheet water flow and simulated wave forms thereon) can be changed either actively or passively by special tensioning techniques and/or by using air bladders, pressure/suction, foam supports or/or the like. Thus, the invention provides heretofore unknown flexibility and wave riding challenge.
In one embodiment the invention provides a ride attraction comprising an inclined ride surface adapted to safely support one or more ride participants and/or ride vehicles sliding thereon. The inclined ride surface comprises a substantially continuous sheet of membrane material supported along at least two edges thereof by a supporting framework. The membrane material has a coating thereon, such as a fluorinated polymer, adapted to provide a substantially smooth and generally lubricous sliding surface. The membrane material is tensioned so as to provide a resilient, impact-safe support surface for ride participants and/or ride vehicles sliding thereon. One or more nozzles may be further provided for injecting a sheet flow of water upon the ride surface and thereby simulating an ocean surfing experience. Auxiliary support structures may be added for additional support of the ride surface and/or to create various desired dynamic ride effects.
In another embodiment the invention provides a ride surface for ride attractions and the like. The ride surface comprises a fabric-reinforced membrane material supported by a structural framework tensioning the fabric-reinforced material to at least about 10 Kgf/cm. The membrane material is coated with a friction-reducing material adapted to facilitate sliding thereon by ride patrons. If desired, one or more nozzles may be provided for injecting a sheet flow of water upon the ride surface and thereby simulating an ocean surfing experience. Auxiliary support structures may also be added for additional support of the ride surface and/or to create various desired dynamic ride effects.
In another embodiment the invention provides a kit for assembling a ride attraction. The kit comprises a fabric-reinforced ride surface sized and adapted to safely support one or more ride participants and/or ride vehicles thereon. A supporting framework is also provided and is adapted to support and apply tension to the membrane ride surface. Tensioning means are provided for adjusting the amount of tension applied by the framework to the ride surface whereby a resilient supporting surface is provided for safely supporting one or more riders. Again, one or more nozzles may be further provided, if desired, for injecting a sheet flow of water upon the ride surface and thereby simulating an ocean surfing experience. Auxiliary support structures may also be added for additional support of the ride surface and/or to create various desired dynamic ride effects.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.